1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus and more particularly to a food dispensing apparatus which is efficient, reliable and effective.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food dispensing devices are well known in the art. For example, single and multiple condiment dispensing devices, usually with under-counter condiment bags and a carbon dioxide tank to power the devices, are currently on the market. With such devices dispensing nozzles are located above the counter for use by consumers or by professional food preparers.
There are also dispensers for such food products as pizza sauce. These include a nozzle having the shape of a ladle. The handle for the ladle includes a sauce conduit which empties into the ladle, and there is an operating switch, also attached to the handle, to activate the compressed gas which forces the sauce from a sauce container to the ladle when the switch is activated. Other nozzles for pizza sauce dispensing include those having a spoodle base. These may be suspended from flexible overhead hoses so as to leave counter space free for food items. Counter top devices including the spoodle nozzle base, a flexible hose, a base unit with a pump and a motor and a sauce container mounted on the base have all appeared in the marketplace, but each such device has undesirable shortcomings.
The above described devices have, however, a number of desirable features when compared to dispensing food items manually. For example, they provide reproducible, consistent portions, and they provide for faster food preparation. They also tend to be more sanitary, there is less spoilage and waste, and less counter space is used for equipment. Nevertheless, there is a need for more reliable and efficient structures than those which now exist.
The difficulties encountered by previous systems have been overcome by the present invention.
What is described here is a dispensing apparatus comprising a base, a motor operatively connected to the base, a pump operatively connected to the base, a conduit adapted to connect to the pump and a container of product to be pumped, a nozzle operatively connected to the pump and being movable between a storage position and a dispensing position, a second conduit for connecting the pump and the nozzle, an electrical conducting wire adapted to connect the motor to a source of power, a first switch connected to the electrical line adapted to control power from a source and a bracket removably mounted to the base for mounting the nozzle when the nozzle is in the storage position and for controlling leakage of product from the nozzle. The invention is disclosed in another manner by providing a dispensing apparatus comprising the base, the motor, the pump, the first conduit, the nozzle, the second conduit, the electrical conducting wire, the first switch and a monitoring element operatively connected to the motor for indicating the number of revolutions made by the pump. The invention also includes a dispensing apparatus comprising the base, the motor, the pump, the first conduit, the nozzle, the second conduit, the electrical conducting wire, the first switch, a container for storing the product to be pumped, a valve having a valve seat, an element movable between open and closed positions, and a biasing element, the valve being removably connected to the container and the movable element being biased to the closed position, and an end portion on the first conduit for biasing the valve element to its open position. Further the invention may be described as a dispensing apparatus comprising the base, the motor, the pump the first conduit, the nozzle, the second conduit, the electrical conducting wire, the first switch where the switch is connected to the nozzle and is movable therewith an electrical path connecting the second conduit and operatively connected to the switch and the motor, the electrical path including two metal rods and electrical wire.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus which is reliable and relatively inexpensive. A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus which is efficient and which utilizes a minimum number of parts for ease of handling. Another aim of the present invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus which is easy to disassemble and clean and thereafter reassemble. Still a further advantage of the present invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus with an electrical path that is effective in operation and yet the apparatus may be immersible in water without damage. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus which includes an inexpensive and effective shut-off valve structure, a simple but accurate mechanism for metering the dispensing product and a bracket for cleanly cradling the dispensing nozzle when it is not in use.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, aspects, aims and advantages thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings provided herein.